


Day Eighteen: First Date

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, M/M, cultural differences being cute, i think, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 18: First Date
Relationships: Keith/Lotor
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Eighteen: First Date

Keith was incredibly nervous. Shiro had dressed him nicely for a movie night, Allura had given him tips on Galra attractions, and Lance had given him, like, five packs of breath-mints, and still, he could feel himself starting to nervously sweat. Thank gods he put on half an entire deodorant stick.

Keith turned the last corner to the palace’s theatre and there stood Lotor, looking nervous but much more relaxed than Keith. Perhaps it was because Shiro and Lance thought they were slick, hiding behind a decorative plant and giving Lotor a thumbs-up, obviously preparing the prince the way they had Keith, but it honestly honoured him that Lotor might have been as unprepared as him.

Lotor turned to face him when he heard Keith’s footsteps and looked like he was planning on saying something but promptly shut his mouth when he actually got a look of Keith, a blush widening on his face. He’ll have to thank Shiro later for the leather pants. 

They got into the theatre and neither of them actually paid any attention to the film. Lotor had, not as subtly as he hoped to, wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith felt an opportunity, remembering one of the things that Allura had told him. He, quite a bit more subtly, tucked his head into Lotor’s neck, nuzzling it slowly. The result was almost instantaneous, the arm around his shoulders tightening, not painfully, and his head rested on Keith’s own almost immediately. Keith smiled, slipping his own arm around Lotor’s waist. 

“Hey, want to get dinner after this?” Keith asked, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

Lotor looked down at him with a huge blush. “Of course.”


End file.
